Across the Pond
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Severus Saves Harry after Sixth year. Dumbly dead. The Order has turned their back on Harry and Severus has no chance to make the child and himself vanish. So where do the go? Why Salem of course. But they arent' alone. Now it's up to our new team and some strangers to help heal one broken boy and show him that life is worth living and maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Harry wanted to die. He was so close it would have been so easy. He sat against his bedroom wall chained legs to his chest with the whole damn Order staring at him in shock. He stared at his boarded up window and didn't look at them.

He was skin and bones. In fact you could see almost every bone in his body from lack of food and water. This body was one big bruise cuts were everywhere and he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were dead and one slashed so bad it was amazing he could even open it. His hair was down past his shoulders and it was clear he hadn't had a bath since he'd come back from his sixth year. His breathing was wheezing and labored .

"This is hero?" His friend Ronald Weasley growled and kicked Harry as hard as he could in his dick. Harry didn't make a noise. "Merlin, help us! We're all dead!"

One after another they all took a turn beating on him then left so the Dursley's could return to their fun as Moody put it.

Harry didn't cry. He'd known no one cared about him. His body was broken and he knew his mind wasn't much farther behind.

* * *

He wanted to sob as his uncle chained him in basement, gagged him and began selling him.

He didn't know how long it went on. It felt like he always had a cock up his ass but one day ... one day... they came.

Vernon lead them in through the cellar door. Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He drew a ragged breath and turned his head back to the wall putting his forehead against it.

"You can have all the time you want." Vernon said to them, "We're going out of town for awhile. wont care if he's alive when we come back."

Harry tensed waiting for the spells.

"Merlin..." someone hissed, "Master, this kid is hardly alive who is he?"

"Potter." Voldemort sneered and Harry felt a cold hand run up and down his back . "Unchain him and bring him to the center of the room were going to have a lot of fun. "

Harry didn't scream. He didn't know if he could he held on to what little sanity he had as one by one each Death Eater male and female alike tortured him in all their favorite ways then had their way with him. Finally, only two were left.

"I confess myself surprised , Potter." Voldemort laughed, "You've stood up to us well." Harry's eyes slid to Snape then back to wall. "Yes, Severus it is your turn."

"I choose torture, My lord." Harry looked back at him. " I have done meany things in your name, raped, killed, everything you've asked me to do... " Severus shook his head staring into dead green eyes. Harry vaugly drugged up that Snape hadn't been with the Order when they found him. "But this is too much . this I will not do... In this I hope the Order..."

"They... know..." Harry flinched at his raspy unused voice. " They're ... just... as ... creative ... as ... you... lot..." he coughed roughly blood coming out of his mouth. "Real... pissed... bout ... me... bein... so... damn... weak... tell...dem ... 'very year I aint notin... Dumbly dork ... knew... payed dem even ... an' day aint ...commin back...so ya just go ahead... so he can get on wit killin' me..."

Harry's body was racking with coughs.

" I wont!" Snape stated again. "WONT!"

* * *

Harry broke.

In the end his mind crumbled just as bad as his body. Voldemort had attacked him in every way possible and he wasn't done.

Snape was the only one to witness the Dark Lords torture on the boy. He was trapped against the wall. The Dark Lord currently hilt deep in Potter's ass rotating his hips while thrusting his head back as he pounded in and out of the boy. He pulled tight on his hair. Harry was unchained he wasn't going anywhere.

He was currently on his . Voldemort forced the boy's head back and kissed him possessivly.

Voldemort threw his sweating, glistening body back and screamed as he came and pulled out. Cum and blood coating him. It had been hours and all the man had to do to get it up was torture the boy.

"Clean me, Potter ." Voldemort purred, stroking Harry's cheek, " Clean me and I'll allow Severus to get you some water."

In response to this Harry's tongue began cleaning Voldemort's dick then he was sucking and licking while the man harshly fucked his mouth. Like a good boy Harry swallowed it all.

"Oh, so you prefer that to water do you?" Severus' eyes got huge as he understood Voldemort had lied to the boy again. He prayed it would all end soon. Another deep kiss. " _CRUCIO_!"

Harry's body was jerking like he was having a seizure when Snape was allowed to "Clean up" after the fun.

"HARRY!" Severus knelt by him and conjured his potions bag to get to work stabalizing him. "Hang in there, Harry I'll get you out of here! I swear!"

* * *

Harry could hear voices all around him and prayed he was dead yet something inside him knew, Just knew that he wasn't that once again he was going to cheat death.

"Take me already..." Harry mumbled aloud, " i'm ready to die... I wanna see my mum and dad... I wanna see Sirius..."

"Harry!" that man's voice again. Where had he heard it before? Why did it sound so familiar to him? "Harry hang on!"

"Don' wanna' ..." Harry sobbed he could see them. " I see dem... day wan' me..."

"Harry! NO!" The voice yelled, "STAY HERE!"

Harry moved towards the three people he wanted to see most in his life he reached out for them. His hand was right above his mum's right about to touch when suddenly he was gasping and coughing even worse then before and the three of them were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a moan. His whole body hurt but then when the hell didn't it? He heard noises and turned his head. Remus was playing with a tiny baby whose hair was changing. **(yes I know bumping up events)** Harry wondered who the kid was he had to be at least six months old it was sitting up, in a boppy pillow; you know the half pillow thing that babies use to lay against and sit up against my family called it a boppy, and looked happy.

Snape was reading in a chair not far away. He blinked and drew a breath only to begin coughing.

"Take it easy, Harry." Remus beamed at him. " Severus told me what happened, or what he thinks happened and he said the Order turned on you?"

Harry didn't reply just stared.

"This is Teddy he's my son. Mine and Tonks." Remus frowned wistfully, "You remember her right? She was Sirius' cousin they both died in the DoM. I think it was Goyle who took her down. Man I would just love to... anyhow, when Severus alerted me to what was going on I came right away Albus had put wards up that wouldn't let me contact or see you but with him dead and your Muggles gone I could come in. Severus said he had a home here in the States so here we are. You're going to love Old Salem a lot of Witches and Wizards live here, we call it Old Salem because this is where the trials took place. This house here actually belonged to..."

"Lupin, swallow your tongue." Severus sighed, "The point is I'm healing you up, Harry. I'm a fully qualified Healer Muggle and Wizard alike, Also a Therapist so I'm fully qualified to help you through this problem and would be more than happy to help you get better so you can live a normal life. It is possible. ... I have a cream that can remove scars and will use it . It will take away that one you hate so much with a few uses but I must touch you to use it so I thought it better if you wake first... I would have to touch you rather...intimately ..." he sighed and got up as Harry did not answer. "Very well..."

Harry lay on his stomach and could tell he was naked. He tensed as the warm cream was spread over his back and Snape's hands began to massage it into him. Disspite himself Harry moaned and moved into the gentle touch that was relaxing his aching mussels.

"Yes it will help relax you, heal your aches and pains, and remove scars, " Severus chuckled, "You may get a...physical ...reaction to the massage it's normal."

Bones began popping and Harry's moaning became more persistent . Severus gritted his teeth and Remus of course noticed that Severus seemed to be having a problem in his own pants. Harry was soon reduced to whimpers as Severus' hands kneeded his ass and down his legs and feet. Severus was on his knees on the bed at Harry's feet. By this point Severus was still controlling himself. He rolled the wanton teen over and began at the child's neck. It gave such a loud crack Remus jumped by Harry just cried out happily then sagged into the pillows to continue his moaning whimpers. A glance down told them that Harry was enjoying the gentle attention very much.

Shoulder, arms, hands, chest, stomach, legs, feet, thighs,... Severus drew a breath the front of his pants was soaking with precome because of Harry's noises. Severus liked partners like Harry he just normally didn't like them this young and Harry was off fucking limits! He swallowed as he took Harry's leaking cock in his hands and began massaging the cream into the vastly scared penis . He wondered how the hell Harry still had use of his penis at all considering how scared it was. It looked like a knife had been taken to a lot and he knew a lot of curses had been used on it. He began massaging the boy's balls with his other hand. His mind was closed off, the best he could get it, from anything other than this being his job and the fact they he would need to do this a least five times a day for a week for all the scars to vanish.

Harry's screams of pure pleasure brought him out from behind his shields. He blinked and watched the boy fall back asleep. He quickly cast cleaning charms covered Harry up and ran for his private shower. He was joined seconds later by Remus. He was leaning over the sink his mind finally catching up with his cock. He spun when he felt lips on his neck.

"We could both use some stress release." Remus shrugged pulling Severus' shirt off. "Both of our boys are asleep so lets give each other relief ... " Remus removed his own shirt. "It wont mean anything. I'm not looking for that. Fuck buddies..."

"I... can... do ...that." Severus nodded as he finished stripping himself and followed Remus into the hot shower he pinned the werewolf who grinned, "I'll take top first."

* * *

SEverus attacked Remus' mouth and touched every part of the man. Remus played submissive shy unsure. Severus growled and soon his mouth was attacking everywhere his hands massaging as Remus echoed Harry's noises and grew harder. Severus fucked Remus' mouth with his tongue gasping as Remus whimpered and gave him wide innocent eyes. Severus soon had Remus in his mouth he was fast bobbing up and down and putting his mouth, teeth and tongue to good use stopping before the man exploded.

A lube charm and a few stretching charms and Severus was fucking him with his fingers stretching him more then he was pushing in and fucking Remus into the shower wall as hard as he possibly could. Remus kept echoing Harry's noises and played that it was his first time and he was shy and he didn't know what to do. He knew because his wolf told him it was exactly what Severus wanted . Remus would give him an afternoon of mindblowing sex before their boys woke.

Remus smirked into Severus' shoulder as he came screaming as Harry had right in Severus' ear still riding it out. He added something he knew Severus wanted.

"MASTER!"

Sure enough Severus growled and exploded inside him. He then spun him on to the next wall and took him there then on the seat in the shower.

They washed each other then ended up fucking on the shower floor Remus still acting like Severus was his master begging his Master to "TEACH" him.

Remus was bi and had to admit it had never felt this fucking unbelievbley mind blowingly amazing in his whole life as it did right now.

A cry tore them apart and had them regaining themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry jerked awake apparently he was sharing a room with his new brother. He turned his head just as Remus came rushing in to lift the small whailing brat from the play pen.

"Sorry, Harry." Remus smiled at him, He had wet hair. " I expected Teddy to sleep a little longer than he did. " Harry blinked but Remus seemed to get the message . " Teddy and I are down the hall. His nursery is at the end of the hall and I'm next to him on the left. Severus is next to you. ..." Remus pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. " Do you need anything for pain?" He shook his head and let out a sigh of relief that he could actually do it without pain. " That's good, your wand..." Remus pointed to the bedside table. " We got all your things but really most of them weren't worth saving but we got it all. If you need anything just flick your wand there's a charm on it."

Harry tested his body as Remus left . He could move a lot better with little pain. He remembered the massage and the good feeling it brought then coming. He couldn't bring himself to be embaressed about it. Severus had seen him at his worse. He hissed as his body began jerking. He reached for his wand and was barely able to flick it. Severus came running in.

"Okay, I thought this might happen." Severus summoned a vial . "It's after effect of Crucio." Harry drank. "You'll need to take this one until the seizures go away." Harry nodded, as Severus tucked him in. " I'll set up wards for when you need anything and I'll be back with some food it'll have to be soup to start off because it obvious that you haven't eaten in awhile. "

* * *

When Harry woke next Teddy was curling on to his chest to pull his hair.

"Teddy!" Remus snatched the baby up. " No, no! We don't hurt Harry, Teddy. He needs his rest just like you do, " Harry watched the baby reach for him the child's hair was going purple. " Sorry, Harry. " Remus smiled, "He seems to really like you..." Harry remained silent. " Harry, can you... can you talk?"

Harry thought it over as he struggled to sit up. He knew he'd been under the Crucio for long bouts of time and he'd been screaming. His throat hurt he reached for the glass of water only to see his hand was shaking. He ignored it and did his best to drink it without spilling it. The glass was taken from him before he could spill. Remus , Teddy on his hip set it back on the bedside table.

"Can you talk, Harry?" he asked again, Harry kept his mouth shut for some reason he didn't feel like talking or trying to talk at this point. He shrugged, and watched as the kid reached for him again. "What is with you, Teddy? Leave Harry alone he needs to heal." Remus bent over and kissed Harry's forehead. "I'll get you some books to read so you don't go crazy in here."

Harry didn't respond just stared at the wall in front of his bed.

"Pup?" Remus sighed, he bit his lip and left the room to find Severus. "He's not speaking and he's just staring at the wall also he's shaking... I'm worried."

"He's been through a lot, Lupin." Severus sighed, he was dishing up soup for Harry's dinner, "It's going to take a lot to heal him and even then he may never be back to the boy he was before all this happened, "

Remus sighed, "I know it was for the best that we left, Severus but... do you think Harry ever had even one friend?"

"He has a pen pal according to Granger. She contacted me after the Order betray him and told me . She didn't know who it is though. Just that it started shortly after first year began. "

"How would she know?" Remus wondered, " she's a Gryffindor and Harry 's a Slytherin. "

"She was being payed to keep a close eye on him. Albus couldn't ever put a lock on the letters or read them they would go blank and disappear and Harry would turn up with it beaming as he walked through the halls. " Severus sneered, " Draco noticed as well, he hinted last year about telling me who it was. We'll figure it out when he arrives. "

Remus gently kissed Severus' lips absently and went to feed the fussing baby in his arms.

* * *

"Harry?" Harry looked at Severus as he came in, " Draco will be joining us soon. " Severus set the food on a tray over Harry's lap. "He said he was bringing someone who will make you very happy and would never betray you..."

 _'He cant know about... No way I was careful ... we charmed the letters...'_ Harry frowned in thought then his eyes got wide.

" Tr..." Harry flinched at the sound of his voice. " I gotta go... to... see him... Tom, will... will be after him... he wasn't there... he didn't hurt me... he would never...hurt me..."

"It's okay..." Severus ran his fingers through Harry's black hair. " Shhh. If Draco knew who it was ..."

"Harry!" Draco burst into the room and Harry tried to get up to get a better look at the man behind him. " I got him outta there just before Voldemort showed up!."

"What the hell is a Death Eater doing here?" Remus asked , "Better yet three?!"

"Three?" Severus sighed, "Draco?"

"Well, I couldn't leave Bella and Rudolphus behind. " Draco shrugged, he drug Severus back as Rabastan came forward to see Harry. " Rabastan is Harry's pen pal. " Rabastan nodded, and did just what Severus had done ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the touch and Rabastan sat on the bed next to him. Both seemed to speak to each other with out speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke to a loud screech and got out of bed. He was wearing boxers and a tank top both of which fit. He went toward the screeching wand in hand.

The adults were arguing, Teddy was crying, and Draco was trying to calm his cousin.

Harry frowned and fired a loud bang making them all jump they looked at him.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, Rabastan was suddenly at his side leading him to sit at the table. He glared around the room. "WELL?" Teddy giggled and reached for Harry's hair, "don't even think about it, runt." Teddy stopped and went back to pulling Draco's hair instead, " I'm supposed to be resting not walking into a Death Eater war!"

Rabastan silently encouraged Harry to eat. Harry did so moodily. He had no idea how long he'd been resting but everyone seemed settled and he was feeling better than he'd ever felt in his life so he assumed that he was almost fully healed. He absently leaned against Rabastan after years of letters he knew he could trust the man.

"Sorry, pup." Remus said, calmly. " We were just having an argument over who has control of the Black Vaults. Narcissa says it's Bella, Bella said it would be Teddy..."

"Actually it would be me." Harry replied, " The Potter and Black vaults are mine. Sirius named me his heir when he was named Godfather. I have a letter it's in my trunk. Tap the back with you wand four times. All my important papers are in there. " Remus nodded and walked out of the room everyone sat tensly. " You even think about touching my hair, runt and you spend the next two days as a slug."

Teddy huffed withdrawing his tiny hands and crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

" Harry's right." Remus said upon his return. " If Harry were unable to claim the vaults they would have gone to any child I had, then and only then would it go to Draco."

"Me?" Draco asked, blinking, " Uh...why me?"

"Who knows." Harry grunted and held his plate out. "More please."

Severus gave him more and Harry ate contently.

* * *

"So what we're doing is going to Gringotts to transfer all of our accounts. " Harry asked as he walked next to Rabastan down the Salem street. They were all in Muggle clothes even though Americans knew about the Wizard World and Wizards flaunted it. " Then you're going to force me to go on a major shopping trip? Did I get all that?"

"Yes, " Severus replied , glancing back. " How did you two meet?"

Neither answered him.

"Pup?" Remus asked, pushing Teddy's stroller, " Are you okay?"

Harry had his arm over his eyes.

"Just bright out here." He replied, "Not this bright at home. "

Rabastan looked worried,

"We'll get you some sunglasses after your eye appointment. " Severus said, "We're almost there just another block."

harry nodded feeling Rabastan's hand take his gently guiding him along. Harry clung to Rabastan's arm for support.

* * *

Teddy giggled as he watched the kittys. Harry's eyes were fixed and he wore new sunglasses. They'd done some major shopping and everyone except Bella and Cissy were exhusted. Lucius was no where around and Cissy wouldn't be staying she was taking Draco to California to live. She was talking about Rudoulphus, Bella and Rabastan going as well, Rabastan was flat out refusing to leave Harry.

Severus and Remus were discussing the man staying as he was the only one Harry seemed to trust at this point.

Teddy giggled again pointing.

"Want one?" Rabastan asked, the first time he'd spoken since arriving that morning. "You said you liked cats..."

"I have Hedwig." Harry replied, petting a tiny kitty that looked only a few months old. "Where is Hedwig?" He was suddenly facing his new guardians "Where's my owl?!"

"Calm down." Severus said, " Hedwig is fine. We've been taking care of here since you've been unable too. " He cleared his throat "the thing is..."

" WHAT?!' Harry looked panicked.

"It's nothing bad." Remus chuckled, "It's just that... Hedwig met Severus' owl Titus and... well, Harry Hedwig is Pregnat. ...'

"You will be buying me this kitty for ruining my brilliant idea of breeding Snowy owls!" Harry declared holding out the small black kitty with green eyes. " it was such a brilliant plan. " Harry sighed, and rocked his new kitty who Severus was reluctantly buying. " Well, I guess I can still breed owls if that Titus is as fast as my Hedwig, huh, Salem?"

"You're naming it Salem?"

"Off of a Muggle t.v. show called Sabrina :the Teenage Witch." Harry replied, " Dudley used to watch a lot even bought the back episodes right after he turned 14 said she was hot. The cat was once a Warlock but he tried to take over the world so he has to spend his life as a cat." he snuggled his Kitty walking close to Rabastan. " Salem, was the cursed Warlock he could talk like a human still. And the Witches didn't use wands just their hands, they would use silly rhymes to do magic and had a giant family magic book. It was cool i guess."

Hedwig hooted happily when Harry ran into the back housed in deck.

"Hedwig!" he petted her still holding his new kitty. "This is Salem he's going to be living with us." Salem pawed Hedwig's beak playfully. "He's a just a baby. You're going to have a bunch of those soon arent' you. "

Hedwig nipped Salem's ear lovingly then Harry's finger.

"Good, glad we're all going to get along."

 **I will at one point reveal how the pen pal thing got started so don't worry about that.**

 **I figured with all the pairings that happen Hedwig never gets to be a mommy so she's going to be a mommy!**

 **Okay, R &R! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry waved bye to Draco, Cissy, Bella and Rudo as Rabastan called his brother, two weeks later. Teddy copied him. Then went back to chasing Salem around. Rabastan turned him back into the house. he'd been charged with Harry's health and not letting Harry wear himself out too much. He lead him to the front porch swing and they sat down. Harry wasn't wearing glasses anymore. They were rocking slowly.

Severus was working in his garden with his ingredients in it.

Teddy was napping and Remus was looking for a job. They didn't discriminate against werewolves so he could get jobs here. He'd seen an old book store and was going today. Severus was selling potions by word of mouth though he was still well known in the Potions community.

Harry had stopped talking altogether and closed down again apparently the shock had set back in and depression was threatening to swallow him. Severus glanced at them.

"Harry, " Severus walked up. " why don't you go get a nap? "

Harry bit his lip then nodded slowly and rose leaving them and going up to his room to sit and stare out the window.

Rabastan nodded to Severus and began walking toward town. He had something he wanted to pick up for Harry that he hoped would help with what he was going through.

* * *

Teddy's screaming woke Harry. He marched down to the brats room cast a baby heating charm on the bottle and popped it in to the brats loud mouth.

"You might want to see if you need to change him." Harry turned to see Rabastan coming in. He walked over and picked the still whailing child up and took him to the changing table. He quickly changed Teddy's dipper and Teddy calmed down. " Don't you like kids?" Harry shrugged, he'd never thought about it before he'd always assumed he'd never live long enough. " I never thought of it either to be honest. " Harry nodded they were walking down the stairs baby in tow. " You either, huh?" Harry shook his head. " I understand."

Teddy was trying to throw food around when Remus came in grinning. He announced that he'd gotten the job. Taking in the emotions in the air he began easing his son to eat instead of throw his food. Thanks to Potions Harry kept eating and steadily gaining weight. Remus studied his new family and wondered what was going on. His eyes trained on Harry and he felt his heart almost stop. He looked so tired.

"Severus, have you asked if Harry needs Dreamless Sleep?"

Severus and Rabastan jolted. Harry fled the table and moments later they heard his door slam. He didn't want a potion he always delt with his problems on his own. No one ever helped him he suffered by himself always by himself. He curled up with Salem wishing he could talk like the Salem on t.v. He heard knocking on his bedroom door but ignored it.

Alone.

Harry's eyes slid shut.

Always alone.

His breathing evened out.

No one would want him now.

The knocking became a little more frantic but Harry was drifting.

* * *

Rabastan pushed past Remus catching his fist. Shaking his head at the man. He opened the door and walked over to Harry he began tucking him in .

"Exactly, what is your relationship with Harry?" Remus asked scowling, " How did you become pen pal's?"

"James asked me to." Rabastan replied, he flicked his wand and a letter landed in the werewolves hands he and Severus read it. " Our families are linked, one day this little one will be mine. When he returned to us I explained this all to him over time of course not all at once. He was so hungry for attention he latched on I showed him the letter and explained charms and other spells he could use to tell if it was fake or not. He was glad he had someone to explain things to him. I contacted him on his birthday. I explained our world to him. That's why he chose Slytherin the hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor. "

Severus made a noise in his throat. Remus glared at him baby cooing on his hip.

"He needs the potion I should've thought of it before." Severus growled absently patting the brat's head, "Why'd he run..."

"He's used to suffering ." Rabastan pushed Harry's bangs back and smiled he no longer could see the damn scar. " I wish I could help him but he's not going to let me because of what happened. ... we never talked about that kind of abuse though he had hinted that his uncle... How could I get him out? I wanted to. I told him time and time again to go to you Severus but he said you were too close to Dumbly. "

Severus flinched a bit at that. He watched how Rabastan gently caressed Harry's cheek.

"May , I stay in here for awhile?"

"Why are you asking us?"

"You're his parents now aren't you?" Rabastan wondered not looking up from the teenager. " That's how Harry will see this and you will have to start acting like it if we're going to be a family and help our little one."

They left him both lost in thought. Both were wondering if Rabastan was right and Harry needed more of family unit then they were putting forth. They were soon sitting in the sitting room sipping tea or in Severus' case wine. Teddy was asleep in his daddy's lap . Remus turned Harry's actions since they'd arrived over in his head while Severus wondered about Harry and his own actions of not caring for him when he'd brought the teen here to do just that care for him. His mind then got off topic to wonder about his nightly sex life with a certain were wolf who he was begging to want under him every time he got turned on. He growled at his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry almost growled as he once again heard his brother screaming. He got out of bed only to notice Rabastan next to him. He bent over and gently kissed Rabastan's lips before stomping down the hall. He didn't notice Rabastan watching him with a smile on his face. Harry stopped at Severus' door and began pounding on it. He wasn't feeling too well. He kept pounding he knew they were both in there.

Sure enough Remus came running out of the room in his boxers and down to the babys room.

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugged and went back to his room. He slammed his door and curled back in bed.

" You're warm." Rabastan said kissing Harry's forehead . "I'll get Severus." Harry shook his head. "I'll get a fever reducer." Harry nodded. "I'll be back." Harry closed his eyes and heard murmuring outside his open door. " I fell asleep, Severus and he didn't have a nightmare he slept through the whole night." Harry thought that through it was of course true though he hadn't known he was sleeping next to the man. He felt his bed dip. " I've got the potion. " Harry drank it ignoring Severus in the door way. " I bought something for you." Harry looked at him. He was still tired, "It's a Journal it's in your bedside table it has it's own quill. You can write everything out. "

Harry nodded and snuggled in to the man's arms. Rabastan held him.

* * *

Harry stomped into the kitchen the next day not caring they had company. He wore shorts and a tank top.

"I'm going outside." He snapped, "Rabastan come with me. I'm going to need some help. We're going to build something to keep my loud mouth brother silent for the rest of the day!"

Rabastan followed smirking over his shoulder at the two stunned men.

* * *

The rest of the day saw Harry and Rabastan working with muggle tools to build a wooden baby swing. Harry was actually very good at wood work leaving them all of them to wonder where he'd learned it. They were watching and Teddy seemed to want it to be finished. Harry wiped sweat from his forehead as they finished hours later. He summoned the paint he'd seen in the side yard. Blue. He began painting. Rabastan watched. Yellow. Harry painted clouds all around the swing.

"Amazing." Severus breathed, "I know how to help him!" he smirked, "Remus, he's an artist!"

" The Garage isn't being used," Remus nodded catching on, " We'll turn it into an art room."

Harry was now in the tree spelling the ropes in knots that would never break. He then jumped down and began explaining to Rabastan what he wanted to do.

By the time the sun set the swing would adjust speed to what Teddy wanted within reason. It would play him the classic music. It would also respond to his magic and was charmed and spelled to be safe no matter what.

Harry nodded at their work tucking his wand away.

" There, " he snapped at the toddler, " Tomorrow you will be able to swing until your heart is content now don't you dare wake me again, you brat!"

With that he smashed in to the house and up to his room. Teddy giggled.

* * *

 _My baby brother is so damn annoying! How am I supposed to sleep and heal if that damn brat keeps crying all the time?_

 _Okay I realize he's only what did Moony say Four months no Sixth months old. I get it but it's so damn annoying!_

 _I can't believe they turned on me! i can't believe they..._

 _Ron of all people! He enjoyed it! He's always going on about homosexuality being bad and me only waiting for his slutty sister. I hated Ginny. He enjoyed being inside me!_

 _I'm in love! I have been for since I was in second year! Rab! He'll never want me now that he knows but then again he stayed for me._

 _Moony is so forgetful it's like he cant keep any of his thoughts straight and my brother is suffering for it._

 _Dad? Father? Daddy? Papa?_

 _Anyway he seems to be too pre occupied with his and Moony's sex life to pay attention to me._

 _Rab asked me about children. If I ever wanted any. I never thought I would live long enough and didn't he say he had never thought of it?_

 _NOTE: Ask Severus if males can have children ._

 _I' m so confused and I hurt all over. Not real pain but it still hurts. I think it's called Depression but I'm not sure._

 _I take showers several times a day but I never feel clean._

 _It felt nice today. To make my runt brother shut up we built him a swing. It took me back to the time I built the picnic table in the back yard. Aunt Petunia was so happy with it she actually patted my head and let me eat dinner with them that night. Uncle Vernon had me varnish it then he actually gave me a few days away from beatings. I still had to do my chores. Dudley admitted he was amazed that I could do something like that and wanted to know how._

 _I remember telling him I saw it in the wood and just kept going until I had what I saw. He sat me down at the kitchen table and got his old art set. For the next four hours he told me to paint and I did._

 _I was 12. I wonder... He never hurt me... He... could i write to him? Would ..._

 _Dad? Father? Daddy? Papa?_

 _let me?_

* * *

Severus walked in to check on Harry to see the boy asleep the Journal open next to him. He bit his lip and glanced at the scattered thoughts. He circled Papa not seeing green eyes watching him tiredly. Severus wrote a yes at the end and tucked the journal away in drawer. He tucked Harry in and kissed his head.

" 'night son, I'll see you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke with a swore throat and went downstairs. He was coughing roughly. He sat down to breakfast. He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his looked up to see Severus.

"Potions and back to bed." he said, then rounded on Teddy. "Now listen you little runt. Big brother is sick so you need to be quiet today." Teddy pouted Harry let out a chuckle that turned into a cough. He managed to eat a little and take his potions then let Rab lead him back to bed. Harry snuggled close to him and the man rubbed his back. " I'd like to take care of him but I've gotta keep the brat quiet ..."

"it's no problem." Rab nodded. " Any idea why he's sick?"

"Life catching up with him. " Severus shrugged, "I made sure he didn't get anything from everything that happened. But his body is still healing so he's probably so worn out..."

" I have him you go ..."

* * *

Harry woke with a moan eyes opening he smiled to himself . He was once again curled up in Rab's arms their bodies pressed close together. He breathed in the older man's scent. The man was stirring as well. Harry's heart began pounding as Rab's lips brushed his forehead.

"Morning, little one."

"M-M..."

Rab chuckled, " Don't be embarrassed , little one. We're both adults. " Harry nodded, " You kissed me and I would like to kiss you but you're sick."

"R-Really?"

"I'm going to wait until you're better emotionally but the answer is yes."

Harry smiled into Rab's chest.

"I need time but, when I'm better I'd like that."

* * *

The next day Harry was feeling a lot better. He washed and went down to breakfast. Teddy squealed and began babbling hyperly.

"Let me guess you tried out your swing?" Teddy clapped. " Glad you liked it. "

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, "Better?"

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded, " Must'a been one of those 24 hr bugs. " He shrugged, and absently leaned against Rab. " Uhm..."

"After breakfast your papa and I would like you to come out to the garage." Remus said, Harry chocked on his milk but nodded, He glanced up then looked at them. Teddy giggled reaching for him. Harry frowned at him moving away from the tiny drool bucket. " We did something we know you're going to love. The three of us..." Teddy huffed, " okay, Teddy did some things too."

Harry doubted the runt had done much but make some sort of mess.

* * *

Harry let out a strangled cry as he looked around the garage. It was an art studio.

"Oh, wow!" Harry felt tears fill his eyes. " Th-This is all for me?"

"That's right. " Severus said, " We noticed that you had a knack for it. So we thought this might help..."

"Th-Thank you." Harry sobbed , "Thank you."

All three men grinned at him.

* * *

Harry pulled his hair back and began working with some wood he had another idea for his brother. He had his knife in hand. It was a pocket knife Dudley had given him years ago when he'd first started on the streets. He smirked as he worked. Wand waving his wand over what he was making. When he was done he painted it blue with fishes on it. Then cast a few drying spells and ran outside. Sure enough Remus was pushing Teddy in his swing.

Harry knelt in front of the baby and held out a rattle. Teddy squealed and began shaking it happily.

" A rattle?"

" Babies are supposed to have rattles. " Harry said, " Dudley had tones of them. He needs more toys. I'm going to make you a rocking chair so you can rock him in his room when he's upset and at bed time."

With that Harry ran off. Remus just blinked after him then relaxed into a smile.

* * *

By the end of the day Remus had his rocking chair and Harry was focusing on painting . He bounced into the kitchen and placed it in front of Severus. It was him brewing Potions. He sat down next to Rab as Teddy shook his rattle. He began nibbling at his food.

"Did you enjoy your Art studio?" Severus wondered trying his best to smile at Harry. " I love this painting I'm going to hang it in the lab."

"I did it was fun." Harry said brightly. " I thought maybe I could help out around here by selling some of the wood work I make."

"When did you get into wood work?" Remus wondered. " You're brilliant at it and you don't need to help out."

"Uncle and Aunt had me build a picnic table for the back yard. " Harry replied, " It was just a chunk of massive wood when they had me set to work on it by the time I was done it was a perfect table. uncle didn't beat me for a week, and aunt actually patted my head and let me eat with them, and Dudley made me show him how to paint. I still had to work but it was nice for what it was. " He grabbed some peas and put them on his plate and began eating them. " I just stared at it until I saw what I wanted to make. It's a real gift. "

"It's an amazing gift." Rab agreed, " I wanted to tell you, I'm also getting a job. " Harry's face melted into panic. " now don't start with that, little one , I'll be teaching a morning dueling class in town. I'll be home before one in the afternoon. " Harry nodded sullenly, " Don't be sad, when you're feeling well enough to venture beyond the yard I will take you with me."

Harry gave a weak smile and a small nod.

* * *

 _So Rab got a job he'll be home by one he says I hope so I don't think I can be away from him for that long. He seems to be my life line._

 _Papa and Moony gave me an art studio in the garage it's amazing I don't know what to do first. there's everything an artist could want in there. I love it._

 _My brother loves his new rattle I don't think he's set it down once. I watched him in his swing through the open garage door. He would wail every time Moony tried to take him out of it._

 _Did Papa agree to watch Teddy during the days Moony works? He only works like three days a week ._

 _I know between all of us none of us actually have to work, Moony had a lot of savings here in the States from a dead relative he didn't even know. American Gringotts was really glad the vaults were being used again._

 _Salem seems to like Teddy more than he likes me. He's always around the runt._

 _Is it because they are both babies?_

 _So Hedwig wouldn't let me near her today. She's nesting getting ready to lay her eggs. I cant wait. I'm going to send an owl to Dudley. i'm sure he's had to have moved out by now. That way we can write back and forth. He'll love it I'm sure. He always loved hearing about magic._


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since Rabastan had gotten a job and Harry spent the whole time he was gone in his studio. It had spread around town that the new people had a teenage boy living with them and a small baby. So Harry wasn't surprised when he spotted kids around his age watching for him from behind the bushes on the edge of the property. he himself had terror baby on his hip heading for the swing. For the third time since he picked the brat up he was hit in the head with the rattle. He huffed and strapped the terror in. Teddy began giggling.

Severus came up behind him.

"I didn't mean for you to have to get him. "

"I know." Harry mumbled "We're being watched, Papa. " Severus smirked, " They've been there off and on for the last two days. "

"I know." he nodded to the street and Harry relaxed Rab was coming up the walk. He threw a few spells at the kids forcing them to come out. Then marched them up to Severus. " What can I help you children with?"

"We heard a teen lived here!" A girl answered she glanced at Harry. "We wanted to see how old he was and know if he'd be coming to school with us."

"16." Severus stated as Harry clung to Rab's arm. " and no he will not be joining you at school. "

"Oh, too bad." the girl frowned she began shooing the others off. "Well, thank you."

"Hey, Terra we didn't even find his name out." one boy protested, "Or if he can do magic or not."

" If he's not coming to school with us he doesn't have magic." Another sneered. "Another Muggle."

"You're wrong." Rab spoke before Severus could, "He is a wizard a very powerful one. He's just not going to school with any of you. " He had his arm around Harry who seemed exhausted . "Come on, you need to rest and take your potions. "

Harry nodded but looked at Teddy.

"I have your brother." Severus replied gently pushing him towards the house by the shoulder. "Go on."

* * *

Harry sat on his bed and watched Rab go into his bathroom to get his potions. He came back and sat on the bed. Severus had started Harry on a few low dose anti depressant potions. They had been adjusted several times because of adverse reactions such as one suicide attempt, and not sleeping.

"I'll lay with you, " Rab took the tray away and lay them down after removing shoes and socks. He pulled a light weight blanket over them. " It's okay, you can sleep I'm here and I'm not leaving. "

Harry sighed and nodded making sure he was as close to Rab as he could get. He was so tired. Remus had put his foot down about the two of them sleeping together so he rarely slept because of the nightmares.

* * *

He jolted awake to Remus going off the handle again.

"Severus, see sense this isn't healthy!" Remus yelled,, " He's becoming too dependant on one person! And that person is probably doing the same things to him as everyone else!"

"RAB WOULD NEVER!" Harry screamed sitting up fully awake now. "RAB WOULD NEVER HURT ME!" he looked hurt and tired and on the verge of panic. Rab was at his side holding him again. Harry clung. " YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH PAPA EVERY NIGHT! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SLEEP WITH RAB BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU AND PAPA WE DON'T DO ANYTHING! RAB ALREADY SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO PUSH ME IN TO ANYTHING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAB THEN LEAVE CAUSE HE'S STAYING! MAKE UP YOUR MIND , MOONY ! BECAUSE I GO WHERE RAB GOES!"

his magic forced Severus and Remus out of the room and slammed the door . It then sealed itself and he began sobbing into Rab's chest. Rab whispered to him trying to calm the young love of his life.

"it's okay." Rab said, "He loves you and just doesn't want you to be hurt anymore. We didn't know each other that well in school and my family has a bad rep do to being Death Eaters. I will never hurt you and somewhere deep down he knows that. he's just scared for you he sees you as his puppy. "

Harry sniffled and nodded. He rubbed his eyes and climbed into the other man's lap getting as close as he could. He needed his Rab right now. Rab smiled to himself as the magic on the door came undone and both other men fell into the room. He kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Shhhh..." He rubbed Harry's back. " It's okay. He just wants his puppy happy."

"But I'm happy with you, Rab." Harry sniffled again. " and I need you by me cause you make the nightmares go away. "

"You're exhausted ." Rab sighed, "I'll hold you for awhile go to sleep."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rab glared at Remus as he, Rab, sat against the headboard and lay Harry over his chest. He picked up a History of Magic book and began reading it to Harry. He knew through years of letters that Harry loved reading and learning and that he never forgot anything. He rubbed the teen's back and after a few minuets Harry was sagging in sleep. Rab kept reading he had a Mastery in HoM and loved it. He also had a Mastery in Dueling, DADA , Charms and Transfig. He was pants at Potions.

Remus cleared his throat.

"I know you're just looking out for him but I'm not marked." Rab replied, " and soon Severus wont be either. Rodo and I along with Grandad and a few other Death Eaters who wished freedom broke the mark and removed it. Soon Severus will be free as well then we can be a happy family."

Severus smirked it had been a surprise but he hadn't seen this coming.

"It's our hope that it will cheer Harry up a bit." he explained, "that the Dark... Tom wont be able to find any of us any more."

Remus sagged in relief making both surprised.

"I was scared of that myself. " he confessed, "Well, if you're going to be sleeping in here Harry's going to need extention Charms , a bigger bed, more closet space. ... this room will need a full magical make over. "

Severus agreed.

"and personal decorating. " he added.

" But we don't know what Harry likes." Remus sighed in disgust at himself. "

"We don't." Severus agreed, "But Rab does."

Rabastan understood. He put the book down and began writing a list of things Harry loved but not telling them anything too revealing .


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was forced out of the house the next morning when it was time for Rab to go to work. He clung desperately to the man's arm as they walked toward the town. He hadn't wanted to leave the house or the yard but he'd been forced to. He whimpered and hid his head as the people caught sight of him and began whispering.

"hey," A boy's voice yelled as they approached the dueling area "It's the boy that lives with Master Lestrange."

Harry peeked at them. One of the girls who'd been there that day waved at him. Harry just clung tighter to Rab's arm.

"It's okay." Rab said to him. "Today we'll just be doing some review today. You are to leave this boy here alone and not bother him at all. If you do you will be sent home for the day." he smiled down at Harry and lead him to a shaded area. "Here, stay here, I brought a few books for you to read. " He tried to move away. "Now, come on I have a class to teach. You stay right here and read. "

Harry nodded and sat down in the area making sure his whole body was out of the sun he picked up the first book he was soon lost in it's pages. He read until he heard a bell ringing then jumped up and slammed in to Rab.

"Calm down." Rab soothed, "It's just the town bell telling us it's noon. " he ran fingers through Harry's hair. "it's okay, Little one, class is over now. we can head home."

Harry nodded and clung to his arm as they headed home.

"Mikey!" A girl came running up to one of the boys who were at the house. She was crying. "Mikey , my train broke!"

"I'll see if i can't fix it." he sighed, "but you know I stink at repairing spells."

Harry took it.

"I...will...fix...it..." he said, "I'll have Rab bring it back tomorrow. "

"Okay." the girl said, "Thank you, mister."

When they got home Harry went to his studio and examined the toy. It needed a new wheel. He set to work making the wheel that was needed he began by measuring the size the circle would need to be. He then began drilling it. He hadn't noticed that Mikey his friends and his sister had followed him and were watching. When he was done drilling it. He measured the size of each wheel and set to work on making the wood he was working with that size as well as rounding it.

"Where is that boy?" Severus growled coming out into the studio. "Have you seen your brother, son?"

"No." Harry shook his head, "I just got back a few minuets ago."

"You've been home for over two hours. " Severus laughed setting down a plate of food. " What are you doing anyway?" he looked at the kids who were watching. " Why..."

"A girl broke her train." Harry explained, " it's made of wood. I'm fixing it because I can and I want to."

"Of course." Severus set his hand on Harry's head. "Well, I'm going to try and find your brother."

"Check the Owlery he's probably talking with the owls. He wants to see my new racing owls once they hatch." Severus smiled at Harry. " He can't walk so I doubt he left the floor you left him on."

"That's true." Severus kissed Harry's head. " If you need anything all of us are home now."

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

Remus ended up feeding the small group of six kids who'd come looking for information and Mikey's sister who'd wandered off and found Teddy playing with a rabbit. She now had him in her lap and was playing pat-a-cake with him.

"Wow, he's really focused." the girl who waved giggled. Harry's head shot up and he looked at them he began shaking. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My Ty. That's what everyone calls me. I'm 16 almost 17. Did you do all this?" she motioned to the paintings and wood works. Harry nodded, " Cool, you're really talented aren't you?" Harry shrugged as he fixed the tire on to the train and tested it out. He stood then walked over and gave it to the girl while taking his brother." Wow! You fixed it and without magic!"

"Thank you, Mister..." the little girl frowned, "What's yer name?"

Harry looked at Teddy who bopped him with his rattle. Then shook his head. He turned and walked in the house leaving them to just stand there watching him.

"They seemed nice." Remus smiled trying to take Teddy. Harry changed the runt then lay him down for a nap with a bottle. "Why didn't you tell them your name?"

"don't know." Harry sighed, he curled up next to Rab on the couch and closed his eyes. Rab put his arm around him. " I read about racing owls today."

He was soon asleep.

"He read all day." Rab supplied "I gave him the books on racing owls I bought him. He didn't surface or get scared or anything until the town bell rang. He was so sweet when that girl came crying he took the train and said he'd fix it. He studied the thing the whole way back and didn't even notice that they followed us. We need to put more wards up."

"Agreed." Remus chuckled. "Severus, lost track of Teddy for a whole hour today."

"I'm not used to kids who don't do things for themselves." Severus snapped "All yours does is go to the bathroom, eat, explore, sleep and get lost every ten minutes. "

"He's a baby, Severus it's all he knows how to do."

They all laughed at that and decided to show Harry his room when they woke him up for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Ty, Mikey, Mikey's sister and their friends beamed as Severus opened the door to them the next day. They'd followed Rab home.

"Hello." Mikey said, "We told my mom about how your son helped Suzie with her train and she made him some food. Can we see him?"

Severus sighed, "Rab!" he called, "They followed you home again!"

Rabastan came out frowning. The children flinched a bit.

"This way." Rab said, they followed him to the garage. Harry was doing wood work again. This time on another rocking chair.

"Cool!" Harry jolted and looked at them taking his safety goggles off. "It's a rocking chair!" Harry nodded. "Mommy made you sweets 'cuse you helped me. "

"Thank you." Harry nodded, and took the container. He opened it up.

"It's fudge and cookies." Suzie sang, "Mommy makes the best fudge and cookies. "

"Thank you. "

He picked up a cookie and was about to bite into it when Severus, who had come in snatched it away.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Severus scolded, he gave the container back. "I'm sorry, this is very nice of you but he is not allowed sweets. He's on a very strict diet. "

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Oh, we're sorry." Mikey nodded taking the container back. "We just wanted to thank him."

"A simple thank you is enough." Severus then sighed, he seemed to look around. "I swear that brat knows how to walk."

"He's behind the painting of the Great Hall." Harry pointed "I made him a train and he's playing with it. He's seven months old, papa he can't walk yet. "

"Teddy, " Severus pulled him out and sure enough he'd let go of his rattle for the train that was painted red. "You need to learn your brother alone."

"I painted that blue." Harry sighed, " Does Moony know he's been doing magic?"

"I didn't even know he was doing magic." Severus blinked at the baby in his arms. "Other than changing his hair and eyes. "

"Wow." Ty said, " I didn't know that babies could do magic that early."

"According to Moony I was doing magic at four months." Harry replied, "He says it just means we are powerful."

* * *

Harry sighed, they were back. They'd come every few days to see him. He was told it almost time for them to go back to school so they wouldn't be coming by as often but until then he was stuck with them.

Suzie he'd found out was only turning three and she loved little babies to no end. Her birthday was in a week.

"Hawwy." she ran into the garage. He looked at her. "Mommy wants you to make her a chair and she'll pay you. " Harry shrugged and went to get material. He'd found out that they lived across the road which was about a mile past the gate. The girl walked two miles by herself to come visit Teddy throughout the day. Teddy loved that she came to see him. "I want you to have this."

He took the invitation.

"I makes it my self. You come?"

With that she beamed and went to find Teddy. She could find him anywhere.

* * *

"A birthday party?" Remus asked, at dinner that night. "Well, we haven't exactly been all that sociable since we arrived here. " he seemed amused, "and I don't think Teddy would be happy if we missed his mates birthday."

"Mate?" Rab asked, "How can you tell?"

"He's my pup." Remus frowned in thought. " I can just sort of smell it. They are meant to be together. So I'll have to meet her parents at some point. "

"I'll go if Harry goes." Rab replied, his eyes on the boy who was looking sick again. "You have a fever. "

Harry blinked at him and nodded. Rab sighed and picked the boy up. He carried them to their room and readied his small love for bed. Harry had grown and was now up to Rab's shoulder. He'd gained some weight as well as put on some muscle do to his wood working. He was starting to fill out like he should have when he went through puberty .

He gave Harry his potions and a fever reducer. Harry smiled at him and was soon asleep.

Rab then went back downstairs.

"Dada." Teddy was saying to Remus and babbling away. "Dada."

Remus was smiling at the little boy.

"Severus, are you going to go?"

"I guess. " Severus scoffed, "You know Harry will force himself to go. Weather he admits it or not he's gotten used to that little girl coming around. He's also gotten used to the teens coming around as well. He just doesn't get close because he's scared he'll be betrayed again."

"We've only been here 3 months now. It's only August. " Rab stated, "It's still fresh in his head. He's getting better don't you think? He's been talking more and he goes outside not just to the garage and he's been helping take care of Teddy more. "

"Well that's true. " Severus said, "He's been feeding him and changing him and even letting him into the garage to play. He's made him a bunch of wooden toys and I heard him talking about painting Teddy's room for him. "

Remus chuckled.

"He does see this as a family. " he laughed, "Well, I guess we should get ready for a birthday party."

* * *

Harry spent the next week making a gift for the little girl. He knew he was going to be forcing himself to go to this stupid party. When all he wanted to do was stay in the house, garage and yard. He rubbed his head and felt a tug at his sock. He looked down to see Teddy. He was dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"Fine lets go. " Harry sighed, he shrank the rocking chair he'd made and Suzie's gift. He picked up Teddy and walked down to the gates to meet the three adults. Remus took the excited Teddy and Harry clung to Rab. Together the family began the two mile walk.


	11. Chapter 11

"TEDDY!" Everyone watched as Suzie ran toward the five of them. She slammed into Remus she held her arms up. "Teddy!"

"Wow, they actually came." Mikey gasped, "Harry's with them!"

Harry was clinging to Rab's arm still.

Remus knelt down and gave Teddy to Suzie. She hugged him to her and kissed his head. She couldn't walk around holding him but she didn't care she was just happy that he'd come. Her friends came running to her.

"Whose dis?" A boy demanded. " Weave da baby 'lone! Pway wif me!"

"No." Suzie said with a grin. "This is Teddy Wupin. He's my bestest fwiend. " the boy didn't look happy about that statement. " I sets up a place for you over here, Teddy."

Teddy crawled after her and was soon sitting and playing with her and her friends.

Remus was laughing he began introducing all of them to everyone. It seemed that everyone in the town was here. He could see that Harry wasn't enjoying himself.

"Harry!" Mikey walked over, "Thanks for coming, " Harry shrugged, "This is my mom."

Harry pulled the rocking chair out of his pocket and resized it for her then went back to clinging to Rab.

"Oh, so you're the one that does the woodwork." the mom said, "My name is Milly and this is beautiful. I'll pay you for it later." Harry shrugged, "It's good to finally meet the neighbors."

"Yes, I don't go out much." Severus said, trying to start a conversation. "I'm a Potions Master and like to spend my days experimenting and watching the boys."

"I'm used to keeping to myself." Remus replied, clearing his throat. "Where we come from my kind weren't really welcome. "

Rab was too busy making sure Harry was okay.

"Rabastan doesn't talk much and prefers to spend his time studying. " Remus spoke instead." And Harry does wood working and painting."

"What brought you all here?" A woman asked they were surrounded now. "Are you from England. "

"We are from England , Yes." Severus said, Rab had gotten Harry out of there and they were near a tree. "We found Britain to be too dangerous in it's current state." it wasn't a lie. " With another war starting up we wanted out. The three of us adults all fought in the first war. Harry lost his birth parents in the first war and Remus here lost his wife a few months ago . we didn't want involved again so we came here. My family has owned that house since Salem was first discovered. That part of the family died off and the house was left to a child in the main family of which I am now Head of. I thought this would be the best place for us since most of us grew up with a foot in both the Muggle and Magical worlds. It's been a very hard few years for us and it all just came to head and we decided to leave. "

* * *

Harry scoffed to himself telling the truth and lieing at the same time. Severus was great at it. He let Rab go mingle while he climbed up the tree he unshrank the birthday gift and began securing it. It was a swing. Spelled to be perfectly safe for the three year old. He jumped down landing on his feet not noticing people watching. He'd brought Teddy's along and had secured that next to it. He began spelling it with most of the same safety charms as Teddy had on his.

"WoW!" he jumped as Suzie appeared beside him. "you makes dat for me?" Harry nodded, "It's like Teddy's?" Harry nodded again. "You makes dis for my birfday?" Harry nodded, He stiffened as Suzie hugged him. "Thanks you!"

She began trying to get Teddy in his swing. He picked his brother up and put him in his swing. Suzie beamed and got on her own swing.

Harry walked over to the adults and sighed.

"Oh, you just made my daughters day. "Milly laughed. She handed Harry some Galleons. Harry shoved them in his pocket. "She's always wanted a swing."

"Books." harry said suddenly making people jump at his voice. His eyes were on the porch. There were books piled all over the place. "May I look at those?"

"Milly owns the book store I work at." Remus laughed, "I forgot to tell you that."

"Go right ahead young man." Milly said. Harry walked over and was soon lost to looking at everything. "Does he like to read?"

"Very much." Rabastan answered, "Though he spends most of his time on art."

Severus and Remus shared a look they hadn't known Harry liked to read and were cursing themselves for it.

* * *

Harry found several books he wanted he asked to buy them and ended up paying her everything she'd payed him. He said he didn't mind he wanted them. She just smiled at him. Harry shrank them down and tucked them into his pocket. He went back to watching kids run this way and that. Suzie stayed close to Teddy who crawled after her as fast as he could. she walked slow so he could keep up. Harry himself found it rather funny.

The noise was getting to him though. Watching all the kids running this way and that brought memories to the front of his mind. Memories of being at the Weasley's. His breathing began getting unsteady as he backed up he fell over. His vision blurring he was suddenly standing in the Weasley's kitchen.

"HARRY!" Harry tried jerking away as someone gently took him in their arms. "Harry, it's okay, it's me. It's Papa, Harry."

Harry felt something being poured down his throat. He swallowed it was a calming draught . He was soon back in his own body. He was shaking. Severus was holding him protectively. Harry tried to calm himself down the Potion was soon helping. His eyes closed and he was out cold.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to everyone as he picked Harry up. "Like I said it's been difficult. I'm going to take him home now. I'm sorry for interrupting the day."

Severus quickly left Rab following. Severus gave Remus a look that told him he'd better stay. Teddy was still happily playing.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry woke up Rab was checking his head for fever.

"I'm not sick." Harry said, not opening his eyes. "All those kids running all over the place and all the noise sent me back to the Weasley's . It was always like that. Loud and it was always wild. Everyone running all over the place and no one was keeping them in line. Everyone was always yelling and screaming and fighting. I don't know what happened but I was just back in the kitchen. I'm sorry I freaked out. "

"It's okay." Rab replied in a soft voice, he was caressing Harry's cheek. "You're okay now. You're not there and you're never going back. You are here with your family. All who love you very much."

Harry nodded and clung to him for dear life. He needed to feel something that was in the here and now.

* * *

 _"Dear Dudley Dursley,  
_

 _As I sit writing this I hope that you have moved away from your mother and father. If not please don't let them get hold of this owl. He's the son of my owl Hedwig. He's yours to keep if you want._

 _I'm writing to you of all people to explain a little of what happened._

 _First off, I didn't die obviously. No, my new Papa came for me. He brought me to safety._

 _The people whose side I was supposed to be on the so called "Light" betray me when they found me chained in my room. This was right before Uncle began selling me in the basement you weren't home that day. The tortured and had their way with me._

 _Then the people Uncle left me with when you guys went out of the country they were the "Dark" . They enjoyed me as well and they just love torture. They each had a go but I held up. Their leader took his sweet time with me. I'm not sure how long it was really. I haven't wanted to ask Papa. Anyway in the end I broke. When it was over Papa brought me here._

 _I can't tell you where here is though. Not until I know if you want to be in contact. Britain is going to be lit on fire, Duds. It's going to explode! I don't want you there when it does. I'm going to ask Papa if something can be done to relocate you._

 _I live here with Papa and dad. I call dad Moony. I have a baby brother now. He's Moony's son he was born seven months ago. His mom died shortly after his birth along with her cousin and my Godfather._

 _My boyfriend is also here. Yes, you read that right. I said boyfriend. I do have one. He's a lot older than me but in our world that doesn't matter. It's an arranged Marriage. My father was what we call a Pureblood and from an Ancient and Noble family. Those families still do arranged marriages. My boyfriend's family is Pureblodd as well._

 _I love my boyfriend but I'm worried because of what happened but he doesn't seem to care. I mean he cares about me and how I feel and how I'm doing . What I mean is that he doesn't care about what happened in my past._

 _We are a very happy family here. Though it's tough some time._

 _We went to a birthday party today. Teddy is getting an arranged marriage to the girl across the street. They love playing together and spend as much time around each other as they can. She just turned 3. Oh, Teddy's my baby brother. It was really loud and kids were running all over . I was doing fine for a while but then I had a flashback and Papa and my boyfriend had to bring me home._

 _I'm okay now._

 _I wanted you to know I'm fine and doing well._

 _I hope you write back soon._

 _H"_

* * *

Severus, Remus, and Rab watched as Harry sent off the baby owl with it's father. Harry looked tired and still shaken even hours later. They watched him come back in.

Severus gently pulled Harry in to a hug. They all heard Harry let out a small gasp and watched his body stiffen.

"It's okay, Harry." Severus said, "Everything will be fine. don't worry about it. " He let Harry go and rubbed his head. "We're not mad at you."

"But I ruined everyone's chance to socialize. "

"We'll have plenty more. " Remus chuckled, " Harry , you are our family. We love you and will take care of you. We want what's best for you. But you have to know what's best for yourself. You shouldn't push yourself. It's okay to recover at your own pace. "

Harry nodded. He sighed he still felt bad. He then went to the counter and began chopping up veggies to make stir fry for dinner that night. Severus motioned the other two men to leave and began helping Harry cooking. He knew they needed to help Harry and encourage whatever he wanted to do. He glanced over at the boy who was working diligently. He somehow had to lead Harry to make friends. His boy couldn't stay away from people forever he refused to let his son to become like him.

His thoughts startled him but he liked that he was thinking of Harry as his son. He swore he would help his son in anyway he could so he didn't turn out like he, Severus had and turn his back on other humans.

"Would you like to help me out in the lab for awhile after dinner, son?"

Harry stilled at the term of endearment. Then relaxed.

" I would. "Harry replied, "But I'm working on something. May I join you tomorrow?"

"You may join me in the lab whenever you want, son. "

"Thank you." Harry nodded "You fixed my hands..." Severus glanced over at his son. He remembered doing a lot of work on Harry's hand do to nerve damage. "When I was four Aunt Petunia came to get me out of my cupboard and told me that it was time to earn my keep. She placed a stool in front of the stove and began having me cook the bacon. I tried my best but I was four and still couldn't see that well because I was small. I burnt the bacon. Aunt Petunia was very made at me. She took the frying pan and began hitting me on my head with it. It hurt and burnt badly. I was bleeding really bad . Then she grabbed me and held my hands on the burner until they burnt. She then took me and through me back in my cupboard. She didn't treat my wounds at all. When Dudley got hurt she always cooed over him and hug him but me? I just got thrown into my cupboard. By the time they let me out I was healed. After that every time I messed up in the kitchen even if it was just cleaning my hands were put on the burner. A few time Uncle would hold my face on the burner. "

His eyes were empty and distant.

"Thank you for telling me, son." Severus felt rage building inside of him. He wanted to kill Harry's Aunt and Uncle. "I know it was hard for you. "

"I mean..." Harry said , as if he didn't hear Severus. " Maybe I could do better in Potions now."

"I'm sure you can."

Harry nodded and turned on the stove.


	13. Chapter 13

_'Dear H,_

 _This little thing is so cute. It's getting bad here. Not only in Britain but at home. I'm at Smeltings if you remember correctly. I decided to come back for Summer School so I can be ready for my tests this year. I have my trust fund to live off of so I told mum and Dad I wouldn't be joining them in the States. I don't know what to do honestly. I want to be an architect when I graduate but this place... Even people like me are in trouble here aren't they? What am I supposed to do?  
_

 _I don't care about you being gay or being engaged or any of that. I'm proud of you!_

 _I'm really sorry for what dad and mom did to you and for what all those people did to you. I was so jealous when you got your letter that I just started treating you worse than ever and thought you deserved everything that dad did to you but now I know I'm wrong and that the way I raised was wrong. When that thing attacked us last year was when it all came together for me. I did a lot of thinking about it and finally realized that the way you were treated your whole life was wrong._

 _I hate to ask this of you but I really want to get out of Britain._

 _Would your Dad and Papa be willing to let me stay with you for awhile? Just until school starts? I'll get a summer job and work to pay like rent or something. I swear I wont be a burden._

 _It's okay if the answer is no. i wont hold it against you or them for that matter. I got a letter yesterday._

 _I was conflicted on how to feel but cried._

 _There was a "Gas Leak" where Aunt Marge lived. She and both her neighbors are dead. I think it was wizards I'm sorry to say. I went and got my hands on some reports that said that the gas hovered above the houses and took the form of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. That doesn't seem right so I supposed it was those "Dark" Side people you were talking about._

 _Either way, I would like to keep in contact with you._

 _thank you for my Rocket . That's what I've named the little guy. Also, Sorry it took so long to send this but I didn't know if Rocket would have to fly a long distance or not to return to you so I decided to let him rest for awhile.I bought him some rats from the pet store and ask for any rats they catch without poison here at the school I told them that I found this little guy and want to raise him because my parents never let me have a pet because mom was afraid of germs. He loves them. I don't know if he's old enough to hunt on his own or not.  
_

 _Your cousin,_

 _D.'_

* * *

Harry passed his letter to Severus at breakfast. He was eating today. It had been almost two weeks since he'd sent Rocket to Dudley. He'd started to get worried but felt relieved that his cousin hadn't blown him off.

"Well, I need to make a trip to Britain for something." Severus said, "I'll pick him up. "

"Thank you, Papa." Harry said, looking at him. "He'll be suspicious. So tell him that you don't keep me locked in the cupboard under the stairs."

Severus , Remus and Rab stiffened.

"Is that where they kept you, Harry?" Rab asked softly. He was reading the letter. "They are here in the States?! Dammit, we have to find out..."

"HARRY!" Mikey ran in. Suzie was with him. She ran to Teddy who began babbling. "A new family moved in! The said their names are Dursley and they are from Surry in England. I heard Remus say that name a few times and thought to warn you."

"What are the odds they would move here?" Remus looked murderous. " Hello, this is Salem home of the Witch Trails. Didn't they think there would be magic here."

"Teddy, Suzie." Harry said standing. "Want to go for a walk?"

Both cheered and Harry conjured a stroller for both of them to ride in. It was the first time he'd used magic since being there.

"No way!" Remus growled, "You are not..."

"I need to confront them." Harry said, "And I'm not going alone. You and Rab are going with me."

"I will go to." Severus stood. " Rab and Remus have to go to work and you'll get lost on the way back." he sneered, "and it would be so nice to see Tuny again after all these years."

"I'm coming with." Mikey said, "You don't know where they live."

"We can cast a locator spell." Rab chuckled but they began to leave the house. "but very well, we will allow you to come if only because you have duel lessons today. "

Mikey gave a weak smile. He was having a hard time learning some of the spells they were being taught. He told Harry so. He talked and talked and hoped Harry would talk back. He hardly ever talked not to them anyway. He told him about his group of friends that always came with him when he visited. He talked about how he was looking forward to school and about the classes he'd signed up for and how he was hoping to be excepted to a Uni near by. He talked about a concert that was going to take place in the square and invited him and Teddy to come with him and the group. That it would be later that day and that he had wanted to ask earlier but didn't know if Harry would agree to come or not.

Through out all of this Severus and Remus chuckled behind them and Rab looked jealous. While Suzie talked to Teddy who happily talked back.


	14. Chapter 14

They finally arrived to see Petunia and Vernon on the porch sipping lemonade looking around in distaste at children doing magic out in the open.

"HARRY!" Ty ran over, "Harry, look my baby brother is showing magic!" she pointed to a baby in a play pen changing his bear colors. "OH WOW YOU"RE OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Harry took Suzie out of the stroller and put her in the play pen. Teddy quickly followed. Suzie was soon making the toys float for the boys who cheered and clapped for her.

Harry then banished the stroller. He looked to see his aunt and uncle looking at him in shock. He took Rab's arm and pulled the man toward them. Severus and Remus followed, Ty and Mikey hung back a bit.

"What are you doing here, Boy?!" Vernon demanded.

"The question is what are you doing here? " Harry said, Mikey frowned, why wouldn't Harry talk to him?! "This is Salem which some believe to be the birthplace of magic. What would two magic haters such as yourselves be doing here?"

"We...we don't know." Petunia admitted. "We knew we wanted to get out of Britain and have been thinking about it for years..."

"Yet, you left your son behind." Harry pointed out. "That doesn't really sound like you now does it?"

"N-No." Petunia spoke, "It doesn't. I didn't want to come here or leave Duddey but Vernon said we had to leave and Duddy refused to come with us. Vernon said that this would be the last place to find people like you because people wouldn't tolerate it here and hang them."

"That is so archaic ." Harry scoffed, clinging to Rab's arm. "oh, this is my fiance Rabastan and he's very upset over what you did to me. That's my new dad and Papa and they aren't happy with you either. That little brat with the changing hair is my baby brother."

Vernon was puce while Petunia was as pale as a ghost and looked about to break down crying any moment.

"Harry, dear." Harry looked up at Rab. "Why don't you go with Mikey and Ty to the concert."

"But..." Rab smiled at Harry silently communicating with him. "Alright, fine. I'll be home later then."

* * *

Harry was soon sitting in the park with Ty, Mikey, Suzie, Teddy and the rest of the group listening to bands play. They ate a picnic and chatted. Well, Harry didn't chat and made sure to sit where no one could touch him and he could see everyone around him. He noted a lot of people were making out. He wanted to know if that was normal but didn't want to talk. His brother decided for him by trying to crawl off.

"TEDDY!" his group jumped at his voice. Teddy froze. Harry grabbed him and set him down next to him then popped his wand out and made a play pen for his brother. Suzie climbed right in. "You brought this on yourself, brat. You will stay put until we leave."

Teddy pouted then huffed and began playing with Suzie. Harry began staring at the band playing on stage. It was the third one playing that day. Mikey followed his line of sight and saw the people making out.

"That's normal." He told Harry. Harry looked at him. "The couples making out it's normal. But most of us just come here to listen to the music. Don't feel uncomfortable you're not expected to do anything. "

Harry nodded and looked at his brother who was babbling to Suzie it sounded like they were trying to sing along. Suzie was of course doing a much better job because she could actually form words. He wanted to smile but bring himself to do it. It was almost dark when Rab arrived for him and Teddy. Harry sighed he'd been fighting panic for hours.

"Sorry." Ty said, suddenly, "We didn't realize it'd gotten so late!" she fetched Teddy for them giving him to Harry who had instantly clung to Rab. "We'll see you later, Harry. Master Lestrange."

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked carrying Teddy with Rab's arm around him. He leaned into him. Rab chuckled.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"It was nice." Harry said, "I guess. I just don't think I was ready for it."

Harry was holding Teddy against his shoulder like he would protect the boy with his very life. He pulled Harry against him and smiled at him. They walked in silence for awhile.

"What did you do to them? "

"Oblivated all memories , sent them to Florida, and staged it so they would have amnesia and only remember their son and his life. We also cast Bad Luck spells on them that will only come undone if they learn their lessons. " Rab replied, " They will slowly get their memories back and will view everything from a third person perspective. " He brushed a kiss over Harry's cheek he wanted to kiss his lips but didn't want to push Harry. He watched as his Harry blushed for him and suppressed a moan . He wanted so bad to do more than just sleep in the same bed as his Harry. " That's all we did to them for now. Also Severus isn't home he went to get Dudley." Harry's arousal quickly turned to panic. He knew that they had removed the Mark but he also knew that Dudley was under Order watch. Dudley had told him about oddly dressed people that seemed to follow him around and had rightly guessed they were magic. "Don't worry, my love..." he swallowed a moan as Harry blushed again. "Severus will be fine. The Order wont catch him and neither will the Dark Lord."

Harry was silent the rest of the way to the house. When they arrived Remus greeted them and took his son. Harry and Rab went to their room it was still too early for bed but Harry wanted a shower and some time with his hand. He hadn't understood why Rab had warded the bathroom at first or why Remus and Severus had added to them but now he did and was thankful for it. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. He pushed against Rab and felt the man was having the same problem he was. He quickly kissed Rab's lips then ran into the bathroom and shut himself in.

* * *

Harry let the hot water spray down on him for a few minuets began reaching down his body and taking hold of himself. He began pleasuring himself. He'd never done this before but it felt so good. He was soon leaning against the wall to hold him up and moaning, his body was shaking and his breathing rough. When he was done he sat shaking for awhile amazed that he could find any pleasure from that after what happened. He then began washing himself. When he got out of the shower clothes were waiting for him. A tank top and boxers. He quickly put them on and left the room. He blushed when he saw that Rab was flushed when he came back into the room. Apparently, the wards worked both ways because Harry hadn't heard Rab jerking off. Harry gave Rab a shy smile and left the room.


End file.
